In a typical image-recognition task, an image can be presented to a network of spiking neurons. Certain number of neurons from the network may be designated as classification outputs, where each output neuron may correspond to a class of images. During a training process, a set of known images are presented to the network, and synaptic weights of the neurons may be adjusted to cause a particular output neuron in the network to fire.
The method proposed in the present disclosure provides efficient and robust training of the network of neurons for correct classification of images and other patterns.